


Coloring

by ruuinxs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Crying, Death, Depression, Fire, Loss, M/M, im not crying you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruuinxs/pseuds/ruuinxs
Summary: Bokuto never knows what might go wrong. He wasn't ready for this, though.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Coloring

**Author's Note:**

> AH I TOTTALYY DIDNT CRY DURING THIS AH AHAH U FIU#VIUFBIUB. UR WLECOME TO THAT ONE FRIEND WHO WANTED THIS I HOPE YOU LIKE SEEING ME SUFFER

“Keiji!!!” Bokuto exclaimed, nearly jumping onto the brunette’s with open arms, despite being a head taller than him. Akaashi smiled softly at his boyfriend’s excitement to him being home as he placed down his laptop bag. 

“I missed you!! Today felt extra long,” the older one whined, kissing Akaashi’s cheek and then his nose. “I missed you too, baby. How was your day?” he asked, taking off his shoes and work shirt. 

“I was lonelyy,” Bokuto pouted, hugging his now shirtless lover once again. Akaashi hugged back, enjoying the warmth and comfort of Bokuto’s arms. 

“You wanna color?” he offered after they peeled away from each other. Bokuto had always wanted a tattoo, but he was terrified of needles. Akaashi wasn’t too big on tattoos, but when he figured out how Bokuto felt, he got a small owl tattoo on his left shoulder. Bokuto also suffered from anxiety a lot, and he had the idea for Bokuto to take markers and color in the little bird on his arm. It worked really well to calm him down, so now Akaashi would let him do it whenever he wanted to. 

Once Bokuto had finished, today making quite a colorful owl, he kissed his boyfriend again and started making dinner. They lived in a run down apartment complex, but it was all they could really afford, because they were saving up for a nice house once they got married. They had been dating for four years now, and today was their anniversary. Neither of them were ready to get married, though, despite being done with school, and they talked it through and said to wait until they could afford somewhere better. Today, however, Akaashi had bought a pair of couple rings for them, because Bokuto seemed to have an interest in them ever since he found out what they were. 

Once their dinner was ready, they went outside onto their balcony, fairy lights around the door frame. They made do with what they had, and it was quite peaceful and enjoyable. They ate in fits and giggles, talking about their day and silly little things to simply entertain each other’s thoughts. “Koutarou, I have something for you.” “Hm?” Bokuto popped his head up from his meal, a drop of sauce sliding down his chin. He wiped it away quickly, looking intently at Akaashi, who was grabbing the box of rings from his pocket. When he opened the box, his eyes lit up and he beamed at the two bands in the container.

“When did you get these?!” he questioned, bursting with joy as Akaashi slid the band onto his pointer finger. When they wear their rings on their pointer finger, it means they want to get married but aren’t engaged yet. Even though it was probably something silly they found on the internet, they did it anyway for the sakes of it. 

When they finished eating, they rested on the couch and put on some cheesy movies. Bokuto was surprisingly not the biggest fans of romances, but Akaashi secretly loved them, so Bokuto would watch them with him whenever they could, because he felt it was to repay him for the tattoo. He could color when Akaashi watched, and it was a perfect trade. When the movies were over, they got ready for bed, Akaashi wearing one of Bokuto’s hoodies. 

The bicolor haired male walked over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him from behind and sliding his hand up the loose fabric. Akaashi laughed at the other, leaning his head back onto the taller’s chest and his neck was kissed and nipped at. 

“I have work tomorrow, babe,” he said through his smile, turning around and capturing Bokuto’s lips with his. Bokuto frowned, but pulled Akaashi to the bed nonetheless, hugging him close. He flicked off the lamp, kissing Akaashi one more time.

“Goodnight Keiji, I love you.”

“I love you too, Koutarou.”

———

Akaashi woke up, pitch blackness all around. He was half asleep, and a limp arm rested on his hip. He crawled out from Bokuto’s embrace, his mouth dry. Everything felt dry, actually, but he was too tired to really care, and he wondered into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water.

———

Bokuto grumbled and stirred as he became conscious, opening his eyes to see himself being held in someone’s arms.

“Akaashi?” he sleepily mumbled, realizing the person carrying him was running.

“Sir? Are you awake?” a voice yelled to him as his vision focused completely. It was dark outside, but there was a dangerous glow coming from behind the figure that held him. He sat up quickly, confused and alert, instantly searching for Akaashi. 

“Sir! Are you injured? You’ll have to stay here while everyone else evacuates,” the voice told him as he was set down, but his mind was racing. 

“Evacuate?” Bokuto yelled over the sirens and sound of hoses and people screaming, still frantically looking for his lover.

“There’s been a fire. You’ll have to stay here,” the fireman repeated, rushing back into the building without another word.

A fire?

“HEY! WAIT! MY BOYFRIENDS IN THERE!” he screamed, running through the crowds before he felt someone holding him back by his waist. 

“MY- MY BOYFRIEND IS IN THERE! AKAASHI!” he called out, trying to squirm out of the grip holding him back.

“Please calm down. Was there somebody else in there? We’ll get him out. Please calm down and stay here.”

“NO! NO, I NEED AKAASHI! KEIJI!!!” he screamed in panic, tears running down his face as the bright fire grew larger and larger. The sirens turned into buzzes, his eyesight blurring as he tried to get his thoughts straight. That’s when he saw it.

A burnt body hung over a fireman’s shoulder, who was calling out for an ambulance. The body was placed on a bed, Bokuto running over, choking as he saw Akaashi’s face staring at him with half lidded eyes. He screamed in terror.

“KEIJI!” 

A paramedic went over to him, asking if he knew the patient, and that he’d have to wait until he could get any closer. 

“THAT’S MY BOYFRIEND! AKAASHI! AKAASHI, CAN YOU HEAR ME?!” Bokuto cried over the shoulder of the paramedic pushing him away. He watched as the ambulance drove off, him unable to make sure Akaashi was okay.  
——

Bokuto paced the waiting room, tears running steadily down his face. He always hated hospitals, but now it was even worse. The room was suffocating.

“Akaashi Keiji?” a nurse asked from the entryway, Bokuto snapping his head up and quickly making his way towards her.

“Room 104.”

He nodded, running down the halls and scanning the room numbers until he hit 104. He took a deep breath, opening the door. 

“Aka-“ he started, his breath hitching when he saw the sight in front of him. Akaashi had bandages everywhere, over half his face, on his arms and legs and hands. 

“Mmh.. Kou- tarou?” he heard a weak voice mutter, Bokuto dashing to his side. A small, measly smile formed on the younger’s face, Bokuto sobbing quietly at the expression. 

“Hey, baby…” Akaashi mumbled, moving his finger just enough to reach Bokuto’s linking their rings together. Bokuto tried to say his name again, but failed and just kept crying.

“Don’t cry.. It’s sad…” he told his boyfriend, “don’t you think this gown is ugly? I much preferred your hoodie..”

Bokuto choked out a laugh, nodding as his tears flowed harder and harder, dripping onto Akaashi.

“You’re goin’ to be okay, love. I’m not going anywhere.”

Bokuto dropped to his knees, squeezing his lover’s hand. A nurse came in with markers, handing them to Bokuto, who looked up with a puffy, confused face.

“Color,” was the only thing Akaashi murmured, Bokuto uncapping the markers and filling in the happy little owl. He sniffled and cried, Akaashi feeling his eyes grow heavier.

“Bo, I love you..” 

“I love you too, ‘Kaashi,” he sobbed out, weeping as he finished the grey and brown owl. A beeping was heard from the monitor, Bokuto standing up quickly and crouching over Akaashi.

“Akaashi? Akaashi, no, no, don’t close your eyes,” he blurted out, Akaashi peaking his eyes open for a moment more.

“Love you.”

Bokuto stared, horrified, as Akaashi closed his eyes, something else beeping, but he couldn’t hear it. He didn’t know what happened next. Someone came in to talk to him, but he didn’t hear any of it. Someone drove him home, but he didn’t know who. When he arrived in the burnt apartment, he came to his senses.

He was gone. Akaashi was gone. 

He was alone.

He picked up the markers from the night before, scattered on the floor, surrounded by burnt furniture, and he started coloring.


End file.
